


Ironstrange: One Shots

by Raven_wolf_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Ironstrangefamily, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_wolf_writes/pseuds/Raven_wolf_writes
Summary: This is literally just a bunch of ironstrange/ ironstrange family one shotsHonestly i love them so much





	Ironstrange: One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> The Avengers have a movie night ;)

Tony sighed, collapsing down in the chair in his lab. He had had a busy day, rushing around in meetings at the compound, paperwork...god, it felt good to just sit back in this chair and have some peace and-

"Stark?"

Tony repressed a groan and sat up. "Yes? Who is it?" He called. 

Romanoff entered the lab. She stopped by his desk, fidgeting with her hands a little. 

Tony cocked his head to the side. "Nat? What's up?" He asked. No one ever really came down to his lab; the other Avengers usually stayed away from Tony's area. 

After the fight with Thanos, the Avengers had all basically come to the compound. They all lived there, except Rhodey, Scott, and T'Challa, who had politely declined the offer of hospitality. Peter had went back to his apartment with his aunt in Queens. But he did sometimes stop by in his free time to visit.

"Well, it's Friday, as you know, and...we were wondering if you wanted to possibly...come up and watch a movie with us?" 

Tony remembered their old movie nights back in Avengers tower....good times. Anyway. 

He nodded. "Okay. I'll come up in a minute." 

Natasha nodded, and quickly left the room. Tony waited a few minutes before standing up, glancing around his lab. His stomach was in knots....it was just a movie, why couldn't he just keep it together?

Tony came up the stairs, dressed in sweatpants and an old t-shirt. He made his way to the common area, and stopped in the entryway. 

The others were scattered around the room; Nat sitting on the floor, Clint nearby with a popcorn bowl next to him. Sam was laying on a blanket, asleep already. Jesus, who fell asleep at 8:30 at night?  
Wanda was nowhere to be seen, neither was Vision. That didn't bother Tony much. Rogers was on the couch, Bucky sitting next to him with a bowl on his lap. Thor was sitting on a chair, Bruce sprawled across his lap, fast asleep. Thor had an embarrassed, but happy smile on his face. 

What surprised Tony the most, though, was the sight of Doctor Strange, dressed in red plaid pajama bottoms and a baggy t-shirt, sitting on the far end of the couch. He had thought that movie night wasn't really his thing...He hadn't expected Strange to show up. 

Tony did a quick scan of the room, cursing himself when he noticed that the only empty spot was beside the Sorcerer Supreme. _Serves you right for being late._

Tony stared at the wizard, heart thudding in his chest. He had to force his legs to move. _One step at a time._

He sat down beside Strange, giving him an awkward smile. He was all too aware of his movements...how hot his neck felt...

"Okay, guys, let's get this started," Clint said suddenly, scooping up the remote and pressing the play button. Steve reached up and flicked off the lights. 

Tony was staring at the screen, his mind miles away. It felt like his head was spinning around at 200 miles an hour. 

Strange glanced at Tony. "You okay?" He asked, a concerned look in his eyes. 

Tony nodded quickly. "Yeah. I'm fine, I'm doing fine. Great actually," Tony started to ramble. 

Stephen gave him a fleeting glance, a knowing look in his eye. Tony swallowed, cursing his brain for not thinking. 

After a little bit, Tony was able to actually get into the movie. He watched with rapt attention, bright brown eyes on the television. 

Stephen had been watching Tony for a while, admiring the inventor. The way his hands began to fidget when he was nervous, the way his eyes betrayed his every emotion.

Stephen smiled to himself, and without warning, he gently draped his arm around Tony's shoulders. He felt Tony tense beneath him, but he didn't remove his arm. 

Tony sat in shock. Strange was touching him. Tony felt his heart quicken. 

To his surprise, he felt himself lean towards Strange, resting his head on his shoulder. 

Stephen smiled softly, his blue-green eyes shining. 

 

After about an hour, Tony had went out cold. He was now snoring softly, head laying in Stephen's lap. 

Stephen had dozed off as well, head slumped forward on his chest. 

Clint stood up as the movie ended. He noticed that the two had drifted off. "Hey guys, when did they become a thing?"

Natasha sat up, rolling her eyes. "Come on, haven't you seen the looks they've been giving each other? I'm surprised Strange hasn't noticed Stark looking at his ass when he thinks he isn't looking." 

Sam muffled a laugh. Steve sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Come on, guys. Let's get to bed before we wake them up." He said, standing and offering a hand to Bucky. 

Clint grabbed a blanket from the floor and tossed it over Tony and Stephen. 

"Okay, let's go." He said, and with that, they all padded off to their separate rooms. 

Stephen shifted a little, hand drifting onto Tony's head. 

Tony smiled slightly in his sleep. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Ash here. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated levitate recently, I've been busy, and I haven't had much motivation to write. I have been working on the new chapter, and it should be up soon, I promise. Keep an eye out! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, 
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
